


Jeremy, Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Post-Squip, boyf riends — Freeform, like super gay, possible squip redemption, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been 5 years since the S.Q.U.I.P incident. Michael and Jermary are now in collage, and Michael was right. They are cool in collage.





	1. Chapter 1

[Jeremy's P.O.V]

It's been 5 years since I bought a  S.Q.U.I.P. 5 years since I almost squiped the entire school. 5 years since I've heard its voice.

Me and Michael have stayed friends. We go to the same collage. We actually share a dorm. We play video games all the time and even role play with some other friends. 

"Hey Jer-bear, Frank wants to know if we want to come over to do some Role Playing. You wanna?" I nod, and grab my jacket. 

~La time skip to Frank's house]

I knock on the door. There's a bit of a shuffling, then a click and the door opens. "Jeremy! Michael! Welcome!" He gestures us in, towards a table. "Take a seat, I'll get us some soda before we start." We take a seat and a few minutes later Frank comes back with 3 drinks. "Okay, guys recape of what happened last week Firs-" I pick up my cup and take a swig. It tastes familiar, I'm not sure why though. I suddenly get a ragging head ache, and hear a small buzzing.  
'Oh Jeremy back again?'My blood runs cold.

   Nonononono.. This can't be possible. I'm just dreaming. 'Nope.You're not dreaming and this is possible Jeremy.' B-but how? 'If you could be any more stupid you'd be brain dead. It's simple. I'm turned on by green mountain dew, and you drank green mountain dew.'

    I look down at the cup, he's right. I put my hands up to my face and realize I'm crying. I start shaking, and I can't breathe. 'Oh calm down Jeremy, don't forget to breathe. Don't need you fainting.' "Jeremy what's wrong?" I look over Michael, his eyes are full of concern and confusion. 'Oh, you're still friends with this pest?' "I've gotta go" 

   I run out the door, Michael is yelling after me. "Jeremy wait up, I've got to grab my-"  'Now calm down Jeremy, we don't need you to over work you're self. Why don't you chill.' What? What do you- and everything went black. Last thing I remember is Michael yelling my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Squip talks with ' around his words. 
> 
> 'Enjoy the book~'


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in my bed. I look over and see Michael pacing around the room. Ugh what happened? 

'You tripped and fell face first on the sidewalk.' The Squip looks over at Michael. 'I can't believe you're still friends with him.' Oh right, you'll still here. And why are surprised that I'm still friends with him? He's been my best friend since kindergarten. 'I thought you would have been boyfriends by now, considering how long you've liked him.' My face goes red. What I do not like Michael like that! We're just friends! 'You can't lie to me Jeremy, I'm inside your brain. You've been in love with him since the 5th grade, and there's a 99% chance that he likes you too.' What he likes me too? 'Yes, Jeremy that's what I just said.'

'Anyway Jeremy I can help you get Michael.' What! Why would I trust you? You tried to Squip an entire school! 'Yes, because my job is to make you cool Jeremy. If taking over the entire student body makes that happen I'll do it. But, Jeremy collage standards of cool are different from high school ones.' So what are you saying? 'You and Michael getting together might be beneficial to you becoming cool. All you have to do is not tell Michael about me.' Um... 'Fine. I'll prove that I'm being helpful.'

'Michael hasn't noticed your awake yet. So I'll open your tear ducts and when he looks over he'll see you crying.'  
Why does he need to see me crying? 'Empathy.' Tears start to run down face. Michael rushes over. "Jeremy, what's wrong?" He pulls me into a hug. 'See I'm trying to help. Just don't tell him I'm here and I will get you him.' "It's nothing Michael...It's nothing..."


	3. Chapter 3

'What you need to do is kiss him, Jeremy.' Wh-what I can't do that! What if he freaks out? Then he'll yell at me, tell me he could never like me that way and we'll stop being friends a- 'Jeremy, shut the fuck up. Michael is not going to reject you. I'm sure of it.'

H-how do you know? 'Jeremy do you not remember, I can see possible future outcomes. The most likely one is Michael returning your feelings.' That's the thing I'm worried about "Most Likely" that means it's still possible for him not to like me back. 

The Squip glares at me, like 'did you really just say that' kind of glare. 'Jeremy if I could I would slap you right now.' "Jeremy. Earth to Jeremy." I see Michael waving his hand in front of my face. "Y-yeah? Just spaced out sorry..." Michael nods. "It's okay. Just you were spacing for like ten minutes." I feel my face heat up. Was I really talking to the Squip for so long?

Michael puts his hand on my shoulder. "You sure you okay, buddy?" "Yea-yeah I'm fine. I mean why wouldn't I be......" 

'Michael is right in front of you. This is the perfect chance yo kiss him.' What! B-but I can't w-. 'Jeremy just do it!' "Michael.." "Yeah, Jer-Bear?" Michael is so close to my face, our noses are touching. "What's wro-" Before Michael even finishes his sentence I pull him into a kiss. 

I expected many things like Michael to push me away and scream at me or for him to pull away and tell me he doesn't like me like that, that he never could. What I didn't expect is for him to kiss back.

 

Surprisingly I was the first to pull away. "Wh-what..Um..I" What just happened? 'You just kissed Michael Jeremy, and he kissed you back. You're bright red.' NO REALLY?! "W-wow... I've been waiting for 10 years to do that." 

I look over at Michael. "W-wait really-y?" Michael nodded his head. "Yeah, man I've a massive crush on you for awhile now." I told you Jeremy, he'd return your feelings. Shut up. I asked. "Um...Do you wanna kiss again..?"

Michael turned bright red. "Sorry! I'm mean we don't have to, um it's just-" This time Michael pulled me into a kiss. We kissed, we kissed for forever. Until we heard a knock on the door. 

"I'll go get it.." "Nnnnnnoooo, Jeremy don't leavvvvve." Michael whinned. I chuckled. "I'll be right back." "Fine..." With that I walked over to the door. 'Rich will be at the door.' What!? Why? 'He wants to talk to you.' About what? 'Just answer the door Jeremiah!' Okay, okay. I slowly open the door. "JEREMY!"

I was tackled into a bear hug by the short man. "Rich?" "Yeah man!" "What are you doing here?" "We came to see you dude! Michael texted the whole group, that you freaked out yesterday." I become red remembering yesterday. "Oh...Um.. Wait we?" "Oh yeah I brought Jake with me!" "Where is he?" "He's righ- HOLY SHIT I LEFT HIM OUTSIDE!" And with that Rich rushed out the door only to come back a few minutes later, with a tall boy in a wheel chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an oldish story I wrote.   
> I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jeremy! It's great to see you buddy." He holds his arms out for a hug. I accept it. "Jake how have you been? What happened to your legs?" 

   "I've been good. Rich and I are living together. And my legs... You remember the thing with the play?"   
"How could I forget?"  "Well turns out, walking on broken legs tends to fuck them up." "Oh" Jake chuckled. "Okay, enough about me. How have you been, bro?" "Oh, I've been good..." "That's great bro!" I look over at Rich, he seems confused. "Uh, Rich you okay?" Jake turned to his boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Could I take with Jeremy, alone for a minute?" Jake nodded his head and rolled out of the living room. 

  "Jeremy, what the hell." "Rich?" "What the hell are those blue lines below your eyes?" "Blue line?" Yeah, let me show you." Rich pulls out his phone and clicks on the camera app. "Look." I grab the phone and WHAT THE HELL, THERE IS BLUE LINES!  Oh, sorry Jeremy. Those must be from me. Wha- How- um? It must be from me being inactive for so long, I must not have much power. The hell power have to do with the shit on   
my face? The line were always there Jeremy. I could just hid them, but with such low power levels I can't. W-well how do I get rid of them?  Just drink a bit of Mtd Voltage. That should give me enough power.  Ask Rich to purchase you some.  

"Jeremy? You okay, man" Rich was hesitantly poking Jeremy in the chest. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Umm do you think you could get me some Mountain Dew Voltage?" "Why?" "I just really need some.." Rich stared a Jeremy for a second. "sure, man." "Thanks." And with that Rich slowly left the apartment.

Rich P.O.V  
Rich was confused. He swears he saw Jeremy's eyes flicker a bright blue for just a moment. But, no it couldn't have been. Jeremy, got rid of that thing a long time ago. That thing couldn't be active. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for not updating for awhile... I just didn't have much motivation..


End file.
